


There's Light Even On A Snowy Night

by LissaWho5



Series: The Day And The Night [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blanket Forts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Storymas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Patton is disappointed after his plans with Virgil are canceled. Virgil sees this and cheers him up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moxiety
Series: The Day And The Night [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214715
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	There's Light Even On A Snowy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend who gave a prompt on the discord server we are on! I decided to make it part of this au!

Patton looked out the window and saw the snow coming down harder and harder. 

It was the beginning of December and typically Patton would be ecstatic that there was snow. Where he and his husband lived, it didn’t snow very often, it occurred maybe once a year, if they were lucky. 

Patton was from Vermont and loved the cold. It reminded him of home and growing up in the cold. He always liked dragging Virgil out into the snow so that they could play together. There was usually a bit of hesitation on Virgil’s end though as his husband did not like the cold (Though, to be fair, Virgil didn’t like the heat either), but Virgil eventually always went along.

But of course, the one day Patton didn’t want it to snow, it decided to be a blizzard. (Which was even more rare than any snow, the last blizzard occurred 4 years ago). Patton sighed as he looked at the announcement on his phone. It said what he’d expected it to. “To stay off the roads unless it’s an absolute emergency.”

Today was going to be lovely. He and his husband had just been approved to adopt and they were going to celebrate by having a picnic in the park. Patton had prepared a lovely meal as well as some cupcakes for the two to share. 

He sat down on the couch as he heard the door open. It was Virgil who was getting a couple of supplies from the trunk of their car before it got _ too _ bad. Virgil put his coat on their coat rack and left his shoes by the door and sat down next to Patton. He noticed how sad his partner looked and he started to think. 

Patton was none the wiser, he was so lost inside his head that he hadn’t even processed his husband coming inside quite yet.

An idea came to Virgil with a wave of nostalgia. He smirked and and sat down next to Patton and softly said his name. 

“Pat?”

Patton looked up at him, finally getting pulled out of his thoughts by Virgil’s voice. 

“Yes Virgey?”

Virgil kissed Patton’s forehead, “I figured you were bummed out about tonight babe.” He grabbed Patton’s hand, “So I figured that we could build a blanket fort, put on some Netflix, and eat the picnic you packed, I know its not the park,” He added, “But it is the second best thing I think- and it reminds me of a certain something that a certain someone did for me about four years ago.”

Patton stared at him for a moment before breaking out into giggles, a huge smile broke out onto his face. He pulled Virgil into a huge hug, “You are so sweet Virge!”

Virgil chuckled and hugged back, “Its nothing Patt.” He let go, “Go put on some pajamas, I’ll get the blankets out.” 

Patton nodded and went to their bedroom, getting his pajama’s out. He went ahead and got Virgil’s favorite pajamas out (one of Patton’s old hoodies and a pair of pajama pants that had some cute raccoons on them). 

About thirty minutes later, a blanket fort had been built and the two were sharing their picnic while watching Nailed It (The holiday edition Netflix had just released). 

After the food was eaten and the dishes were put into the sink to be dealt with later, Virgil was resting on Patton’s chest. Pressed against him as the two cuddled, warm against the cold outside world that layed beyond the walls of their home.

Patton kissed the top of Virgil’s head, “Thank you Virge.” He said softly.

Virgil smiled, a soft, genuine smile that was saved only for Patton, “It’s no problem Pat.” He then somehow pressed closer to Patton, “Love you.”

Patton smiled and held him, feeling joy throughout him, “Love you too.”

And they really did mean it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Storymas 2019! 
> 
> Its weird writing for this AU again but I'm glad too! I'm planning on bringing back a couple of others during this time ;)
> 
> This takes place a couple years after they got married and about 4 years after their engagement! This AU remains one of my favorites!
> 
> As always feedback is very appreciated! I hope you enjoyed and I will see y'all next time!


End file.
